


Baby Girl

by Mostlyaddicted



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Human Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Pidge | Katie Holt, My First Smut, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostlyaddicted/pseuds/Mostlyaddicted
Summary: First fic ever sorry if it's not good.Pidge loves when allura calls her baby girl. And fucks her. And sits on her face.





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Author here,  
> First fic, I was suffering in rare pair hell so.........yeah here we go.
> 
> Also tell me if I miss any tags.

"Are you ready baby girl?"

"A-ah _A-Allura_!"

Pulling her fingers out of Pidge, Allura scoots up on the bed between the girl's thighs and lines her strap-on up with the wet hole her fingers were previously occupying. With a smug grin Allura praises her, "You're doing so well for me baby girl, keep it up and I'll let you eat me out after."

Heavily panting Pidge lets out a strangled " _Please_!"

At that Allura spreads Pidge's lips and slowly starts to push into her. After the strap-on is as deep as it can go Allura brings her right thumb up to the brunette's clit and starts to rub soft, teasing circles against it, with her other hand, Allura holds herself up by Pidge's head and seductively whispers into her ear, "C'mon baby girl you know what to do in order to get me to _start_ fucking you right? I have trained you well enough, right?  _beg me_."

Pidge, complying with her girlfriend's requirements, rambles, " _Allura please p-please I-l need you, please f-fuck me, I'll be so g-good I swear-_ "

Chuckling at how cute her girlfriend is whenever they have sex, Allura moves her hand that is on Pidge's clit to her hair, threading it through the soft strands, grips the hair and controls Pidge's head so that their lips are lined up, finally pulling her into a bruising and sloppy kiss. As they are kissing Allura starts slowly moving her hips, giving Pidge the relief she desperately begged for.

As the make-out session grows sloppier, Allura starts to fuck into Pidge faster but not enough for her to even be close to orgasm. After a few minutes of this the room fills with the sounds of skin slapping on skin and Pidge's muffled crys of pleasure.

Pulling up, Allura lovingly smiles down at the mess she has already made of her girlfriend, from her eyes that are squeezed shut to her obscenely spread thighs, Allura can never get enough of how sexy and blissed out Pidge looks like whenever Allura is on top of her.  

"Allura! Hah! Faster, please!" Pidge breathly moans out.

Allura starts moving her hips as fast and hard as she can go and bring her hand down to start thumbing at Pidge's clit once again, which ellicts a long and loud moan from the girl under her.

"Ah I'm close! _Hah_! Please Allura!" 

"Go on baby girl cum for me, you deserve it"

As soon as Allura says that Pidge's mouth let's out a punched out moan and she starts shuddering as she cums hard. Allura continues to fuck her and rub her clit until she is oversensitive.

Pulling out her, Allura rubs Pidge's forehead as she relaxes with her post orgasm bliss slowly taking over her.

"You were so good for me baby girl, but don't get to relaxed now you still have your reward." Allura states while taking off her strap-on. "Lay down flat I'm going to sit on your face."

Pidge eager to please Allura, quickly scoots off the pillows that are under her head and lays flat on the bed in preparation for Allura.

Allura now has her strap-on off and crawls up to Pidge's face and hovers her soaked pussy over her.

"Are you ready?" Allura asks waiting for Pidge's consent.

"Yes" Pidge immediately answers enthusiastically.

Allura slowly descends onto Pidge's face and gasps as Pidge licks a long stripe up her slit.

Pidge moans at her taste and begins to focus on her hole, licking over it a couple of times before sliding her tongue inside and starts to tongue fuck her. "Mmmh baby girl, ah! you're so-hah! good." Allura says starting to grind down on the tongue inside her. After a few minutes of that Pidge switches to sucking Allura's cilt, knowing that the action is the girls favorite.

 _"Ah_!" Allura moans out, then grabs onto Pidge's hair and really starts to grind down on her face.

Pidge continues her actions with more vigor, switching continuously from sucking Allura's cilt to tonguing her hole to licking long stripes up her slit. As this continues Allura grows more and more desperate in the chase to her orgasm.

"Mmmh! Ahh! So good baby! so good! Ahh baby girl!" Allura moans out as she feels her release approaching.

With a particularly hard suck on her clit Allura comes, "Ahh Pidge!", She lets out while she shudders through her orgasm.

After a few moments later Allura gets off of Pidge and flops down on the bed beside her and cuddles up to her baby girl.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! please give me feed back. 
> 
> The reason I wrote this is because I decided Allura and lesbians needed more love in this fandom and I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
